The Devil and Dr Magnus
by NoCleverSig
Summary: Helen makes a Faustian Bargain with Tesla to save Druitt from his demon, but is Tesla's price too high to pay?


**Title:** The Devil and Dr. Magnus  
**Genre: **Is Silly an option? Okay, how about General, Romance, a tinge of Angst, and a pinch of Humor  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Spoilers: **Season 2 post Haunted  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Sanctuary and make no profit from my playtime with them. I copyright only my words.**  
Author's Note: **In the Season 3 promo Will says "_The man (Tesla) always comes with an agenda. _Well, it made me think of a little play on Faust. So here it is. This is pure potato chip eating fun. Just for sheer silly enjoyment. Munch away! Peace. NCS

**The Devil and Dr. Magnus  
(Copyright 2010, NoCleverSig)**

"Don't do this, Magnus," Will Zimmerman said. Chalk it up to sixth sense. Hell, chalk it up to common sense, Will thought. Asking Nikola Tesla for help was like asking a snake to take it easy around a hen house. Yeah, there was a chance he might not eat the eggs, but that's because he probably just gorged himself on the chickens.

"Will, I've talked to everyone else I can think of, believe me. Nikola was not at the top of my list. But the reality is there is no one more qualified than him to assist with this particular project," Magnus said, defending her decision.

Will sat down and looked at her. "The Project," Magnus said. That's what she'd called it for the past six weeks. Ever since they'd discovered the existence of an energy creature inhabiting John Druitt's body Magnus had been a woman possessed. If the energy creature could be flushed out of Druitt once, it could be done again, she'd told him repeatedly. The only thing missing was containment. And for that, she needed Nikola.

"Magnus, I know he's your…friend," Will continued, unsure of what word truly described her turbulent relationship with Tesla. The man had tried to kill her once, hadn't he? "He's brilliant and he's helped in the past, I admit. But honestly? I don't trust him."

"Nor do I. Not completely. But Will, Nikola and I have known each other for over a century. And as you said, he's helped us before.…."

Yeah, he built a weapon to kill Ashley, Will thought. Of course Magnus asked him to do it, but that was beside the point and not something he really wanted to bring up right now.

"I'm just saying that before you ask Tesla you should make sure you've exhausted all your options."

She nodded. "I know. And I have."

He didn't want to say it, but Magnus had told him to be honest with her. If there was ever a time to follow through on that promise, it was now.

"Magnus, I just think…." He stopped himself and decided on a more clinical approach. "I've observed that when it comes to John Druitt, you don't always think clearly."

Magnus narrowed her eyes at Will, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Will braced himself for her reaction, but all she did was nod. "You're correct, Will. I don't. It's a weakness, and I accept that."

Will waited for her to say more, but she didn't.

"That's all you're going to say?" he asked.

"What else do you want me to say? When it comes to John, I admit, I'm emotionally involved. I won't deny it," she said raising her hands and looking Will straight in the eye. "But that doesn't change the fact that if he were any other abnormal, we would do everything within our power to assist him. And if that meant involving Nikola Tesla, we would involve Nikola Tesla, and you know it."

She had a point. Damn it.

He nodded. "All right, okay. Point taken," Will conceded. "Just promise me Magnus that you'll be careful. I obviously don't know Tesla like you do, but the guy doesn't seem the type who does things out of the goodness of his heart."

Helen sighed. "No," she agreed. "He doesn't."

* * *

Will was right to be hesitant. Nikola had many admirable qualities. He also had an equal number of appalling ones. Which Tesla would turn up to answer her call, if he answered it at all, was a gamble, but one Helen felt compelled to take.

If she were correct, if the energy creature had been the cause of John's madness and he had kept it at bay from the world by containing it within himself for all these years, she owed him every effort to free him. She was responsible for what John had become. The experiment with The Five had been her design. She had acquired the source blood. She had produced the serum. She had talked them into taking it. They had simply acquiesced. John, James, Nigel, even Nikola might not agree, but she viewed it as such and always would.

Responsibility and redemption. All very good, all very noble reasons to proceed with the project, she told herself. But if Helen were to dig deep, be completely honest with herself, she knew the real reason she wanted this, and it was far from altruistic.

He'd told her he loved her.

She'd replayed that scene time and time again in her mind. And when it came down to the heart of it, she wanted John back. It was painfully simple, selfish, and true.

So she'd sent word throughout her Sanctuary network that she needed to speak to Nikola Tesla. And a week later, he stood neatly dressed and bushy haired in her office door.

"You rang?" Tesla said, striding confidently toward her, his dapper grey suit and trim figure a familiar sight.

"Nikola," she smiled, "Thank you for answering my call." She came around her desk and kissed him on the cheek hello. He kissed her back. Two old friends, nothing more.

"Anything for you my dear," he said with that full on mischievous grin of his. "What pray tell is so pressing that every Sanctuary on the globe has been trying to contact me? You know, it might be easier if I gave you my cell. You could just text me. It's a new fangled thing, but fairly effective. You should try it," he said, miming the action with his thumbs.

"Have a seat, Nikola," she replied, ignoring him. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, heading toward her cabinet.

"You know I would. But only the good stuff," he said raising his hand.

"Always," she told him, unable to repress a smile.

She opened a bottle of Bordeaux that she'd had brought up recently from the cellar just in case. She poured a glass for both of them, handed one to Nikola, and joined him on the couch.

He sipped it. "Mmmm…," he said smiling. "Claret? Chateux Latour 1961?"

"'59," Magnus replied.

"Even better. My, this must be important. What is it you want Helen? No one pours a 1959 Chateux Latour Bordeaux just for kicks." Tesla said, swirling his glass and then sipping.

She hadn't expected to get right down to it, but fine. She could handle directness. Generally appreciated it.

"I need your help with a project, Nikola. I assume you heard what happened to John?" she asked, a slight hesitation in her voice.

Tesla took another long, slow sip of his wine, closing his eyes, letting the flavors dance upon his tongue before answering. "Oh that, yes, word does get around. Something about an energy creature inhabiting Druitt's body? Helen, did you really kill him then bring him back to life? You two always had a kinky relationship."

She ignored the verbal jab.

"Nikola, if I'm correct, if this creature is the reason for John's madness. I want to find him and free him of it. I did it once, accidentally. If I could do it again, but control it, contain it, he could be free forever."

Nikola smiled at her. "Oh, someone's been obsessing hasn't she?"

Helen rolled her eyes. "Nikola, please…"

"And why would I want to do this?" Tesla asked, the boyish grin leaving his face, his posture suddenly defensive. The sudden change in his demeanor took Helen by surprise.

"Because you're my friend? A very old friend?" she suggested.

He nodded, considering. "Hmmm…I could buy that. But honestly? I don't have as strong an attachment to John Druitt as you do. In fact, I don't really like the man. Never have."

Helen could feel her cheeks warming. Nikola was playing games, and she wasn't in the mood. "Can you do this or not?" she asked flatly.

"I'm positive I can do this," he said, returning the heat he caught in her voice. "But tell me why I should?"

She cocked her head, puzzled. "I don't understand."

"What's in it for me, Helen? Druitt is freed from his lunacy, you're freed from your guilt, and what does Nikola Tesla get aside from a, _'Thank you very much, see you in 60 years when I need you again,"_" he asked directly, leaning into her, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"What is it you want, Nikola?" she asked sharply. "Money? I'll pay you for whatever materials you need and for your time if that's what you desire."

"Oh, please," Nikola stood up, acting perturbed. "Do you really think I'm that crass?"

Helen shook her head, set her wine glass down on the end table, and stood up to face him. He was staring at the fireplace, downing the last of his Bordeaux.

"Then what?" she said, the anger apparent in her voice now. "Shall we continue to play guessing games or are you going to tell me what it is you want from me, because you've obviously thought this through." She shook her finger at him. "You heard about John. You knew that I would come to you with this. And you've been thinking not only about how to solve it but what you wanted in return. So just say it already, and let's be done with it."

He turned and smiled at her, his eyes calculating. "I want to be your partner, Helen."

Helen looked at him, confused. "Partner in what?"

Tesla smiled. "Life, the universe, everything."

"Nikola…" she started.

"I want to be a co-partner, co-owner, whatever it is you call yourself of the Sanctuary Network. Fifty-fifty, and I want it in writing, signed, sealed and delivered AND…," he raised his hand stopping her before she could even begin her tirade, "I want you to be my wife. Marry me, Helen. We'd make the ultimate power couple, don't you think?" He went over, grabbed the bottle of wine, poured Helen another glass and handed it to her. "Here, I think you may need this more than I do."

Magnus stood there, flabbergasted, taking the glass without objection.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked, pouring himself another and taking a sip.

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Nikola?" Helen said, finally finding her voice. She was shaking with fury. "Is this some sort of sick joke, because if it is, it's far from funny!"

"Not a joke, Helen. Very real. Yes, I heard about Druitt. And yes, I concluded that once you realized the source blood wasn't the cause of his, well, psychopathic tendencies, shall we say that it was some sort of energy creature possessing him that you would turn to me for assistance. Energy being my, you know, field of expertise. Anyway, assuming all of this I devised a solution that I'm 99.98% sure will do the trick and save your precious John and your guilt racketed soul. I'm only asking for a little consideration in return." He took another sip of his wine.

"You bloody bastard!" Helen said, and tossed her wine in his face.

"Hmmm…." Tesla said, wiping the liquid from his cheeks, his nose, his lapels with his hand. "I'm taking that's a no. Shame to waste such a fine vintage, by the way. Oh well." He set his glass down and pulled a card out from his inner jacket pocket. "Here's my cell number. The offer still stands. So if you decide you'd like to get your fiancé back, sans maniac, give me a shout." He held the card out for her.

"Get out of my house. Now!" she said, ignoring his outstretched hand and doing everything within her power to keep from physically assaulting him as he left.

"Okay," he raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm going. I'll just leave this here for you in case you change your mind." He dropped the card on Helen's desk and departed.

Helen stood in front of the fire, mind racing, body shaking with rage. She took her empty wine glass and hurled it into the hearth, watching it splinter into tiny fragments.

"Bloody, bloody bastard!" she yelled.

* * *

"He asked for what?" Will said, his mouth agape.

"You heard me," Magnus replied.

"Partner? As in co-owner of the Sanctuary Network?" Will repeated what Magnus had told him, just to make sure he'd heard her straight.

"Hmm, and that wasn't the worst part," Helen said, much calmer now.

"How much worse could it be?" Will asked.

"He wants me to marry him too."

"Tesla? Marry _you_?" Will laughed, not bothering to filter his feelings. If it wasn't so damn serious, it really could be funny. "Why? What I mean is…you're an attractive woman and all, it's just…," Will stammered.

She held up her hand. "Stop Will. Please. Let's not go there." She stood up and began pacing the room. "This really isn't about me at all; it's about power, control, and ultimately testosterone."

Will looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Nikola and John always hated one another. John was tall, likable, well spoken, sociable, charming. All of the things Nikola wasn't when we were at Oxford. Nikola, on the other hand, was absolutely brilliant. And that genius, well, the four of us let a lot slip, shall we say, because of it," she paused. "It was hard for Nikola to relate to people, perhaps because of his brilliance, no doubt because of his ego. Anyway, most of our classmates viewed him as a pompous ass and treated him as such. Except for me."

"Not a lot has changed."

"Hmm," she agreed.

"Was he jealous of your relationship with Druitt?" Will asked, leaning forward, hands clasped together.

"Yes, but I never thought it was because he had feelings for me. Not romantic feelings, at least. I was simply the only woman who ever spoke to him. He considered me an equal, which for Nikola is saying a lot. I think he felt John was beneath me somehow. And then, when everything changed and John became…well…who he became, I turned to him for support as well as James and Nigel." She paused, obviously thinking back. "Let's just say that when all was said and done, I don't know how upset Nikola really was about John becoming Jack."

Will sat, taking it all in. "So what do we do? Do you think he really knows how to contain the creature?"

Helen sighed. "Honestly? I don't think he would have come here making such demands if he didn't."

Will watched Magnus. She sat on the sofa, leg swaying, her fingers twirling a lock of her dark hair, eyes a million miles away.

"You're not seriously considering it?" he said, astonished.

She looked at Will, eyes bright. "Give him half ownership in the Sanctuary Network? No. Not in a million lifetimes."

Will sighed in relief.

"But marrying him? There are worse fates."

"Say what?" Will asked, shaking his head to make sure he was hearing her straight again.

Magnus smiled. "Nikola doesn't care about the Sanctuary or my work, Will. It's a red herring, and I know it. The bit he threw in at the end, marrying him, that's what he's really about. And only because he wants the pleasure of watching John's reaction. I swear, for a genius he is such a child."

"Magnus…do you know what you're saying? You're acting like this is…nothing," Will said, distraught.

She looked down at her hands, twisting the bracelet she wore, her voice low. "I didn't say it was nothing, Will. Far from it. It's a Faustian Bargain, and a most poetic one at that. Nikola gives me exactly what I want, John. And in return, I lose exactly what I want..." she trailed off.

Will shook his head. "You can't do this. There's got to be another way. There are other geniuses in the world aside from Nikola Tesla."

"Yes, but I don't know of any who have devised a means for removing and containing an energy creature from a living human being. All it takes is a call, and it's done."

"Magnus…."

"I've made up my mind, Will." Helen said, her voice determined. "This is a personal decision, and while I respect your opinion, it's mine alone to make. John is the way he is because of me. I owe him this. A thousand times over."

* * *

"So, you found him?" Tesla asked, smiling.

"We did," Helen replied. "He's locked up in the infirmary under deep sedation."

"Hmmm…smart move. So, all we need now is to finish the paperwork. You show me yours and I'll show you mine," he said, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at her.

Helen pulled out the prenuptial agreement her attorney had negotiated with Nikola's attorney. Nikola took his copy out of his briefcase. They exchanged packets. "The signature spots are already marked, just sign, date, and initial as indicated," Helen said.

Nikola did so.

"This is so romantic, don't you think?" Nikola said gazing at her, his chin resting on his hand atop Helen's desk.

"I'm not sure which one of you is more insane, Nikola, you or John," she said looking down and signing her name on page after page. When they finished, they traded packets. "I'll get my attorney to make copies if you'll do the same, please." she said.

"Certainly," he answered. "Anything for you my little boo-bear."

"Don't call me that. Ever," Magnus said, daggers in her eyes.

Nikola smiled. "And the JP? Where is the host for our dear wedding, Helen? And what about the guests? Oh, and you can't wear black," he said, remarking on her dress.  
"That's not becoming on a bride. Besides, it's bad luck," he whispered.

"The Justice of the Peace is a friend of mine and is in route. There will be no guests, except for Will and Henry who, with a great deal of persuasion and threat, agreed to serve as witnesses. And I'm wearing black because I'm not a virgin. You get what you pay for, Nikola," she said flatly.

"I like it that you're not a virgin. There's something to say for experience," he said, winking at her.

"Yes there is, and I happen to have a substantial amount of it," she tossed back at him. "Too bad you'll never know how much due to Section 4, Subsection 9, I believe. I agreed to marry you, Nikola. I didn't agree to have sex with you." She smiled at him.

"Ah, you'll come around in time my little pookey-be…." He stopped. Magnus looked like she was going to throw something, and it might be him. "Anyway, what I was trying to say is that you'll grow to love me." He smiled his boyish grin again.

"Actually, I've grown to hate you Nikola, which I find rather unfortunate."

"Really?" He frowned.

"Yes, forced matrimony tends to do that to one. Anyway, none of this happens until you make good on your promise. So, shall we?" Magnus said, getting up from her desk and heading toward the door.

"Let's," Nikola said following behind her pouting.

* * *

Nikola's job in The Project was to channel the energy creature from John's body into a secure container and to ensure permanent containment. Helen's part was much simpler.

She had to kill John.

At least she needed to slow his heart rate enough, bring him close enough to death, to force the creature inhabiting him to leave once again and seek more hospitable accommodations.

Henry, Will, and Kate watched anxiously from the Operating Room window. Henry had worked to secure the computer systems and security protocols to ensure that if anything went wrong, the Sanctuary would be protected, including disabling the automatic assist in the bio lab. He prayed he'd thought of everything.

Big Guy stood in the O.R., scrubs on, ready to assist Helen. She looked up at him, nodded, and then nodded to Nikola, who calibrated the machine he had designed to channel the creature from Druitt's body into a holding area bound by a continuous Electromagnetic field. The tricky part, the place where something could go wrong, was if the creature attempted to bounce away from the machine and into the Sanctuary systems before the EM field could be switched on. It was a split second of time, but it was the element of the procedure that they feared the most.

Of course the part Helen dreaded was administering the medication that would slow John's heart rate to a crawl. The possibility of heart failure, brain damage, coma, or worse was high. Part of her wondered if she had the right to even do this. But they were far past that point now.

Big Guy was ready to administer the beta blocker into the IV when Helen stopped him. "Let me," she said. He looked at her. "You sure?" he asked in his usual gruff manner. But she knew him well enough to hear the concern in his voice. She nodded. Tesla watched the exchange with interest.

Helen moved to Druitt's side, took the syringe from Bigfoot, and with one last look at John took a deep breath and began administering the medication. "Heart rate?" Magnus asked. "60," Big Foot replied, "58…54…50…48…," he said counting down as Helen pumped the medication into Druitt's blood stream. "Thirty-two, 30, 28, 24," the Big Guy looked at Helen and she at him.

"Nothing's happening," Tesla said. The energy creature hadn't made a move to leave John. It was what Helen had feared. To get the creature to leave, John had to die.

"Charge the defibrillator," Magnus said calmly. "Already done," Big Guy responded, anticipating her request. "Heart rate?" Big Guy looked, "10," he answered her, turning back to Helen and ready to grab the paddles. "Damn it, he's going to go into cardiac arrest." As soon as she said it, Druitt flat lined. Helen grabbed the paddles before Big Guy could, placed them on Druitt's chest and yelled, "Clear!" Nothing. No response. "Increase to 300," she said, sweat beading on her forehead. "Clear!" she yelled. John's naked chest arched upward. Helen looked up at the monitor, heard the dull steady hum of an absent pulse. "Damn it, John! Not now. Not when we're so close," she muttered under her breath. Tesla heard her and took a step back. "360!" she yelled. "Are you sure?" Big Guy asked. "Do it!" she shouted. "360," he answered. "Clear!" she yelled.

Druitt's chest arched all the way up and off the bed. Sparks flew in the room, just as they had before, but this time the energy mass flowed out of John's body into the machine Tesla had strapped to Druitt's chest.

"Nikola!" Helen yelled.

"Working on it!" he yelled back. "We need to make sure it's completely encased before we flip on the EM field or this whole party will have been for nothing." Tesla said, monitoring the flow of energy from Druitt into the machine.

"Nikola..." Helen said again. grimacing. They were running out of time.

"Just a few more seconds," he said. "Do not rush greatness, my love," he smiled at her, although there was a nervousness in his eyes that made Helen's heart skip a beat with fear.

"Three…two…one!" Nikola counted down, and flipped on the EM shield. A burst of energy, white and blue, sparked in the clear container in the center of Nikola's "DeJacker" as he so unceremoniously called it. The creature hurled itself back and forth against the sides of the container like an electrical storm that had been bottled, full of heat and terror and rage.

Nikola smiled at Helen. "I seem to have done it, my dear" he said, hands on his hips, smug look plastered across his face. He looked down at Druitt and frowned. "How's the psycho…I mean…former psycho?"

Helen examined John's vitals. Heart rate was steady and increasing. Blood pressure rising to a normal range. She looked down at John. His eyes fluttered open.

"Helen?" he said, his voice hoarse.

She took a hold of his hand and smiled at him. "How do you feel, John?" she asked gently.

He looked around, recognizing where he was but not bothering to ask how he had gotten there. "I feel…like myself," he said, smiling. "Tired, but myself," he said, gazing up at her. "Helen, how?"

"You can thank me," Tesla interrupted, strolling up to them and grinning at John. "Me and my lovely bride to be," he said, wrapping an arm around Helen's shoulder.

"Tesla?" John practically spit the name out. "Helen, what does he have to do with this? What's happening?"

Helen eased out of Nikola's grip and sat down on the edge of John's bed. "It's all right, John. I needed his help to free you. I knew how to get the creature to come out of you, but I didn't know how to contain it once it did. Nikola figured it out."

John looked at him, eyes full of suspicion.

"At what price?" Druitt asked cooly.

Helen looked down, not able to meet John's gaze. Nikola, on the other hand, was eager to step in. "Helen and I are engaged. In fact, it's good you're up and about. You can come to the ceremony in about…oh…," Nikola looked at his watch, "30 minutes or so. Does that work for you, John?"

Druitt lunged at Nikola who jumped back out of the way. The Big Guy restrained him. "John, please, don't! You'll hurt yourself!" Helen cried out.

"Helen, what have you done?" he looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"What I had to do, John," she said softly. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek, leaned in, and kissed him. It was the first time she'd tasted his lips in over 135 years and they were as sweet and soft and pleasurable as the day they'd first touched behind the churchyard at Oxford. She started to move away when Druitt drew her back to him. "I told you I love you, Helen, for all eternity. I meant that." He pulled her down and kissed her again, her body responding in kind.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Tesla said watching the display. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell me you were still in love with the lunatic, Helen?"

Helen and John broke off the kiss. She looked up at Nikola. "Why else do you think I would agree to your bargain?"

"Guilt, remorse, yadda, yadda, yadda..." Nikola said, waving his hand in circles. "All of the things I thought you felt after turning Mr. Wonderful into Jack the Ripper with your crazy source blood experiment, which, by the way, I was completely okay with given my very desirable vampiric outcome, so I don't hold anything against you."

Helen wasn't sure what to say.

"Well," Tesla continued, throwing his hands up in disgust and finally resting them on his hips. "This just ruins everything. How can I possibly marry you if you're going to moon after Mr. Tall, Bald and formerly Bad? That would just be…depressing," he said, folding his arms in front of him again. He sighed. "Consider this pro bono, Helen," he said, waving his hand in the air. "But I get to keep the energy creature," he said pointing at the lighting storm going on in the clear container in the center of his DeJacker machine.

Helen started to protest, but decided to stop while she was ahead. She'd figure a way to get the creature back from Tesla. Soon.

"Fine," she said. "It's a deal."

Will, Henry, Kate, and Big Guy just stood there, taking it all in. "I guess this means there won't be cake," Henry teased. Kate swatted him on the head.

Tesla walked up to Helen, took her hand, and kissed it. "Sorry to disappoint, my love," he said. He turned to Druitt. "And you," he said tersely. "Behave!" He grabbed his DeJacker and left.

Will, Henry, and Kate entered the room, a mischievous grin on Will's face. He looked at Magnus.

"You knew he wasn't going to go through with it all along, didn't you?" Will asked, grinning at her.

Helen smiled back, still sitting on the edge of John's bed.

"I was fairly sure. Nikola Tesla is a confirmed bachelor. I suspected all he really wanted was an opportunity to gloat over John and then a way to weasel out of our bargain when he was done. So I gave him one." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in thought. "I'm also coming to suspect that it might have been the energy creature Nikola was really after all along. We'll have to get that back..., " she said, trailing off in thought. "Besides, Nikola is an ass. But he's not an ASS," she finished. Her staff nodded, not really comprehending the difference.

"And what of my condition, Helen? Is the creature truly gone?" Druitt asked, fearful.

She took Druitt's hand in hers. "Nikola is an ass, John, but he's a brilliant one. You know that as well as I."

"Hmm, indeed," he said, smiling at her. He paused. "Helen, would you permit me to stay here for a time? Converse with you? I feel I have...years to make up for."

Helen smiled at him, her blue eyes shining. "I have no other destination for you in mind, John."

END


End file.
